


Not What I Had In Mind

by summerbutterfly



Series: If You SeiSou [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, References to Illness, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a lot of gratuitous nudity.  And Rin gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost all control of this. Sorry.

Even back in Japan, Rin was a difficult person to nail down. Sousuke didn't manage more than a few short, curt conversations with him for nearly a month, and then one Friday afternoon he came home to find Rin in his bathtub with Seijuurou's arm around his shoulders and a damp cloth on his forehead.

"What the hell," Sousuke demanded, folding his arms. He glared at each of them in turn, though it didn't escape his notice that Rin was having trouble keeping his eyes open, never mind sitting up. 

"Hey, Pookie." Seijuurou sounded tired. "So uh, Matsouka here decided to take the overnight train in from Tokyo because he had a few days off and wanted to say hi, but he's basically been over-exerting himself since he got back, and...well, he collapsed trying to walk through the door."

"So you...put him in the bathtub?"

"Yes, because when I called the doctor, she said I needed to sit him down, monitor him, and make sure he got plenty of fluids. Now, we don't have much in the house, so I was going to go to the store to grab some sports drinks, but then he started shaking and sweating. I put him in here hoping it would settle him down."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Sousuke dropped his bag and his jacket by the bathroom door and knelt down at Seijuurou's side. "Do you know how to do _anything_ without being over the top and dramatic, Rin?"

"Sousuke?" Rin blinked at him. "You're home. I'm so sorry, Sousuke, I didn't mean to..."

"Stop talking. Sei is going to go run to the store and get you some stuff to drink. I'm going to stay here with you. Are you okay to stand?"

"I think so."

"All right. Then let's get you out and get you dressed."

Sousuke stripped off his shirt and put Rin's arms around his neck. Rin held on as they both stood, and Seijuurou grabbed a towel to wrap around Rin's waist.

"You have him?" Seijuurou asked.

"I have him. Go get what we need." 

Seijuurou nodded. He left the room as Sousuke guided Rin out of the tub and down the short hallway to their bedroom. He wasn't sure if Rin had his overnight stuff with him, or if he'd come by after stopping at his mom's house, so Sousuke grabbed a clean hoodie and some track pants from his closet and gave them to Rin to put on. Rin did, and then curled up almost immediately.

"Idiot, you'll stay warmer if you get under the blankets." 

Sousuke pushed him gently onto the side of the bed where the sheets had been pulled back. Rin mumbled something, but then burrowed like a mole when Sousuke covered him with the comforter. Sousuke shook his head, marveling at how truly melodramatic Rin could be sometimes, and then settled down next to him. Without thinking, he draped his arm across Rin's waist and pulled him close.

"If you get me in trouble with Sei," he murmured, "we're no longer friends."

Rin didn't stir, and Sousuke thought at first that he hadn't heard him. But then he felt Rin's fingers slide through and interlace with his own.

"If I do, I'm sorry, but you'll always be my best friend. Even if you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Sousuke rubbed his thumb over the back of Rin's hand. "I'm not even really that mad at you any more to be honest."

"Then you should know I didn't do it with you because you were there. I did it because I love you and I wanted to make you happy."

"You did make me happy. At least in that moment. Running off with Nanase the next day, not so much."

"Yeah, I know. That was a really shitty thing to do, and I'm sorry. I should have at least told you about that before I took your pants off."

Sousuke chuckled. "You think?"

"Shut up. I messed up, okay? I'm admitting it."

"You got caught up. I guess we both did. I don't regret it, even if I did initially tell Sei my first time was with a girl."

Rin stiffened. "You told Mikoshiba I was a _girl_?"

"I did. I don't know why. I guess I was just nervous. I thought if I told him it was a guy, he'd know right away it was you."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I wasn't sure at the time he'd understand that I love you...but not the same way I was starting to love him."

Rin laughed softly. "You know, one of the great things about Mikoshiba is that he may come off a loud and clueless, but the truth is he's actually very insightful and understanding."

"Yeah," Sousuke said. "I'm starting to figure that out."

*~*~*~*~*

Sousuke didn't remember falling asleep. Nor did he remember hearing Seijuurou come in, or realize Seijuurou was even home until he felt a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Opening his eyes, Sousuke rolled over. 

Seijuurou grinned brightly. "Hi," he said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good. When did you..." Sousuke rubbed his eyes. "When did you get back?"

"Quite a while ago. But you two were asleep, so I made soup and left you alone. When I came back in to check on you, Matsuoka woke up just long enough for me to get him to eat something and drink a bottle of water. You, however." Seijuurou booped Sousuke's nose. "You sleep like the dead, Yamazaki."

"As if you don't know this from how many mornings of trying to get me up?" Sousuke yawned and stretched. "Either way, I'm glad you're back."

"Mmm. Me, too. Hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

The two of them climbed off the bed. They padded to the kitchen where Sousuke found a large pot of simmering on the stove, the ingredients for miso sitting next to it.

His stomach rumbled.

Seijuurou chuckled. "I have solid food for us, but there's plenty of soup if you want that."

"Whatever is fine."

Sousuke sat down while Seijuurou served them up a meal. They ate in companionable silence, and then moved to the living room to watch a little T.V. 

"You know," Seijuurou said as they curled up, "I thought there'd be more of a discussion before we brought another man into our bed. But I guess since we'll be sleeping out here tonight, it's not that big of a deal." 

"Damn, I didn't even think about where we'd sleep." Sousuke eyed the closet where the normally-unused futon sat waiting for company. "That bed _is_ kinda small for three people, huh?"

"It is. Also, with Matsuoka between us, I won't be able to take advantage of you. Which is unacceptable considering how sexy you were when you were playing nurse today. Between your serious face and the way you just got things done....mmmm. It was a looong walk to and from  
the store, Pookie."

Sousuke laughed. "You have the weirdest turn ons," he said, "but I'm all for hearing more about how sexy I was. Feel free to continue." 

"Nnngh, Yamazaki, you don't even _know_. I almost detoured to the costume shop to buy you some scrubs and a stethoscope because I wanted to keep on enjoying the vision." 

"Wait, you're into cosplay sex? You never told me this."

"I've never had the opportunity to see your sexy nurse side before."

"Heh. True." Sousuke leaned back and Seijuurou climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. "Though if I'm the nurse, who are you?" 

"The naughty patient, of course." Seijuurou ran his fingers down Sousuke's chest. "But I'm not totally to blame for my actions. You were naughty, too. Very naughty. You let your hands wander all over the place when you were giving me my sponge bath today."

"I did?"

"Mmm hmmm." Seijuurou leaned in and nipped the edge of Sousuke's ear. "My cock and balls weren't _that_ dirty, Pookie."

Sousuke let his head fall back. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss a spot," he murmured. "There's a lot of area to cover down there, I had to be thorough."

"But you made me so hard...."

"Only so it would be easier to clean you up again later."

Seijuurou grinned. "Speaking of hard...you've perked up in the last few minutes." 

"Hm? Me? Oh." Sousuke arched. "Yeah, I guess I have, huh?"

"Indeed." Seijuurou let his hands fall to Sousuke's waistband. "We'll need to get you out of there before you hurt yourself..."

Sousuke stayed Seijuurou's hand. "Uh, I'm the nurse, not you. I'll tell you when you can take my pants off."

Seijuurou withdrew, eyes shining. "Oh my. Forgive me, Nurse Yamazaki. I didn't mean to be so bold."

"You didn't?" 

"No, of course not." Seijuurou looked delightfully contrite, biting his bottom lip. "I know my place." 

"Because you're a good boy." With a predatory grin, Sousuke parted Seijuurou's knees and undid his zipper. "I like good boys." 

"I like _you_ , Nurse Yamazaki." 

Seijuurou lifted his ass. Sousuke pushed his pants down, delighted to find that Seijuurou wasn't wearing underwear.

"Naughty, naughty." Sousuke tapped Seijuurou's bare bottom. "Is this what happens when I let you get dressed by yourself after your bath?"

"Sorry, Nurse Yamazaki. I was so warm after that soaping you gave me, I didn't want to put my briefs back on."

"That's not good." Sousuke clicked his tongue, fingers trailing over Seijuurou's cock. "That messes up all my hard work getting you clean."

 

Sousuke bit Seijuurou's neck. Then, grabbing the hem of Seijuurou's shirt, he pulled it over his head and took his mouth in a hard kiss. Seijuurou shivered, pulling back and looking at Sousuke from under lowered lashes, eyes dark with lust. 

"What are you going to do to me Nurse Yamazaki?" he asked. 

"I'm going give you a check up," Sousuke said. "Make sure you're not relapsing. Your color looks a little...off."

"Does it?"

"Mmmm." Sousuke thumbed Seijuurou's nipples. "And you feel a little hot. I should take your temperature. Make sure it's not something serious. How about you bend over for me so I can do that, huh?"

"Of course, Nurse Yamazaki." Seijuurou slid out of his lap and onto the floor. "Whatever you say."


End file.
